


Matching Pair

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Cameos, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Party, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Stiles, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, ventures into the Halloween costume party to find the matching half of his costume pair--his werewolf.





	Matching Pair

Stiles walks into the crowded halloween party on a mission. He’s looking for a werewolf. Not just any werewolf, a specific one, and he’s praying and hoping he is here, or else the little Red Riding Hood get up Stiles is currently sporting will all be for naught.

The party theme was an interesting one. It was a Halloween costume party, of course, but those that were single were asked to dress as one half of a couple costumes. The idea was that you could find a matching pair at the party and perhaps hit it off. 

As Stiles scours the crowd for his werewolf--and he knows for a fact that he’ll be a werewolf because he  _ always _ uses it as his costume, refusing to spend money on something stupid and uncomfortable when he’s got a built in one--Stiles loses count of how many lamps and moth pairs his seen. He passes a couple dressed as Dallas Stars hockey players, which he thinks is oddly specific, but they seem to be into each other, so good for them.

He stops in the kitchen where he sees a short blonde boy pulling out hand pies from the oven, and he looks to be dressed all in silver with a bowl on his head. There’s another guy looking at him adoringly dressed as a hockey player (which, what is with all the hockey players?). It’s not until the blonde stands beside him that Stiles realizes he’s dressed as the Stanley cup, which is brilliant and super creative.

After grabbing a drink and a handful of pretzels, Stiles continues his search for his grumpy werewolf. A guy dressed in a tux, arm wrapped around a nerdy dude, compliments Stiles on his outfit after a very obvious body scan, which causes the nerdy dude to give the spy a dirty look. The last thing Stiles wants to do is get into some jealous lover’s quarrel so he nods his thanks and moves past them into a room where people are dancing.

There’s several couples everywhere, and Stiles takes a moment to admire the costumes they’re wearing. There’s two guys, one wearing angel wings dancing with a guy in flannel, and another couple that look to be wearing some kind of matching space uniform outfits. There’s a Captain America and Winter Soldier pair, which he appreciates greatly, and a pair of extravagantly dressed couple whose outfits are sparkly and sequined. Stiles thinks they might be figure skaters, but he can’t say for sure. Whatever they are, they are adorable and can’t stop looking at each other. He sees someone dressed as a cop pass by a girl in scrubs, and it reminds him of his dad and Melissa. It’d be a fitting pair in his mind, but he’s not sure that these strangers would see that. 

He pushes past the dancers and spots Allison and Lydia along the edge of the floor dancing together. They’re dressed as pirates, and Stiles grins at the picture they make. He’s glad they got together finally. The pining was annoying, and that’s saying a lot considering the pining he did over Lydia in high school. He catches Allison’s eye, and she waves him over.

“Hey, Stiles!” Allison says when Stiles approaches.

Lydia looks him up and down and smiles. “Red Riding Hood? Nice touch.”

Stiles grins. “Thanks. Speaking of… seen him anywhere?”

Allison nods. “He went out back, too much noise and people. He’s the only werewolf so far, you’ll see him.”

“Thanks!” Stiles says before skipping out to the back door and stepping out to the cool air.

There’s less people outside, although there are still a few couples standing around and talking or drinking (or making out). It doesn’t take him long to spot Derek, though, standing as far away from the house he can get without leaving the property entirely.

Stiles quickly goes to him. “My, what big ears you have,” he says in greeting, getting Derek to turn to face him.

Derek scans his outfit and as he does, the smile on his face grows. He steps up closer to Stiles and replies, “The better to hear you with, my dear.”

“My, what a big nose you have,” Stiles says, grinning up at Derek as they get closer, chests pressed together.

“The better to smell you with, my dear,” Derek says, bending to run his nose along Stiles’s neck, then following the same path with his fangs, tips lightly grazing the skin of Stiles’s throat, causing him to shiver.

He waits until Derek’s eyes are locked with his before saying, “My, what big teeth you have.”

Derek’s eyes grow dark and his arms come up around Stiles’s waist. “The better to eat you with, my dear.”

Stiles lets out a half moan, half laugh. “Maybe later. I’d settle for a kiss for now though,” he whispers.

Derek’s eyes sparkle and he obliges after retracting his fangs, kissing Stiles on the lips. It’s been a long time coming, and Stiles sighs into the kiss, melting into Derek’s arms. When they finally break apart, Stiles runs his thumb along Derek’s bottom lip.

“Why’d we wait until now to do that?” he asks Derek, who shrugs in reply.

“You said something about it being more romantic to find each other dressed like this.”

“And I stand by that statement. It was super romantic.”

Derek rolls his eyes and smiles. “Come on, let’s get out of here. If I see another lamp costume, I’m going to hit someone.”

Stiles laughs out loud but follows Derek out of the party, excited for what their night alone will entail.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't catch it, all the couples mentioned were references to all the pairings I wrote during this series! (The only one not featured was Dean/Derek for obvious reasons.) Hope you enjoyed this and the others in this series! Sorry for the belatedness of these last few, but thanks for sticking with me on them. This was a lot of fun, and while it was challenging, I'm glad I did it. Thank you for all the comments you made on these fics. It meant a lot to me!
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
